The Vanderbilt Conte Center for Neuroscience Research "Genes Controlling Assembly and Function of Serotonin Systems" involves a complementary and interdigitated series of basic science projects involving internationally recognized leaders in their respective fields at Vanderbilt and Case Western Reserve Universities, advised by consultants from Vanderbilt, the University of Pennsylvania, the University of Tennessee at Memphis, and the Medical University of South Carolina at Charleston. The Administrative Core provides financial oversight for the activities of all Conte Projects and Cores, including personnel appointment/advancement, equipment and supply purchases, generation of progress reports and coordination with other Vanderbilt and Center for Molecular Neuroscience shared resources. The Administrative Core coordinates all Conte Center meetings, workshops, symposia and outreach activities. It administers and tracks the Vanderbilt Conte Pilot Projects program, an institutionally funded mechanism to develop young scientists through sponsored research in areas linked to the Conte initiative. The Administrative Core organizes the visits, reimbursements and minutes for the internal and external advisory boards as well as visits of external consultants. The Administrative Core publishes the data and resources of the Conte Investigators and Cores via the Center's website www.SerotoninWorld.net featuring information for scientists and the lay public on the biology, genetics and pharmacology of serotonin as it relates to mental health and illness. The Administrative Core is housed and supported through the offices of the Center for Molecular Neuroscience and is composed of Dr. Randy D. Blakely, Ph.D. (Director), Dr. Elaine Sanders- Bush (co-Director), Ms. Mary Michael-Woolman (Administrator), Ms. M. Denise Malone (Conte Program Manager) and Shirin Pulous (Secretarial Assistant). Drs. Blakely and Sanders-Bush hold MERIT awards from the NIMH and direct, respectively, the Center for Molecular Neuroscience and the Vanderbilt Brain Institute. Ms. Michael-Woolman and Ms. Malone have extensive experience in the financial, administrative and scientific management of multi-investigator initiatives through their activities in the Vanderbilt Center for olecular Neuroscience. Ms. Malone's activities, while full time in support of Conte organization and nfrastructure, are fully supported by institutional funds.